A technically complex problem in today's society is the care taking of persons by people being related in some way to that person. A typical person to be cared for is a senior citizen who is still capable of living at his or her own home, but nevertheless needs certain care taking when feeling generally lonely, facing a task which is difficult to perform alone given his or her physical or mental capability, or being subject to an unexpected situation of emergency. From the perspective of people being related to the person to be cared for, the problem may accentuated by reasons such as large geographical distance to the person to be cared for, and busy day-to-day lives.
There is thus a need for a communication system for providing remote care taking of a first user to be cared for by a plurality of second users.
In today's society many different communications systems exist. Such communications systems may be rather advanced and comprise a vast multitude of functions and possible messages and requests to be sent. Also, there may be a plurality of receivers for the various types of messages and it may sometimes be unclear what action or function should be resolved by whom and to whom a message should be sent.
This can be confusing to many users and also difficult to overlook. It may cause a delay when sending a request if it is not readily known to whom a request should be sent and a recipient has to be searched for.
Also, if different users have clearance to or needs for different data, a plurality of requests may have to be sent if it is to be sent to different users having different clearances.
There is thus a need for a communications system wherein the selection of a recipient is simplified.